Last Chance
by Killua K
Summary: What happens when you fail to confess your true feelings for someone? An AxM fanfic...


Last Chance

Last Chance

By: Killua K.

Disclaimer:I don't own the anime series Rurouni Kenshin. And even the song 'Don't Know What to Say' by Ric Segreto- he's a Filipino artist.

Genre: Romance

Note: BewaRE of some misplaced OOCs and fluffiness, if there are some. By the way, this is a one-shot A/M fic.

_I have loved you only in my mind_

_But I know that there will come a time_

_To feel this feeling I have inside_

We have been the best of friends since we were children. And now, we are not children anymore. We are grown-ups, but I think, maybe just in physical form- not the emotional one.

My friend stays in an apartment. Her room was next to mine. We agreed to live in the same place and both pay for it since it is the only apartment closest to our office. Well, it may sound crazy for others, but really, we don't mind what others say. As long as we're not doing anything bad or embarrassing and as long as we're happy in whatever we are doing, we won't leave that place.

_"You're a hopeless romantic" is what they say_

_Fallin' in and out of love just like a play_

_Memorizin' each line I still don't know what to say_

"Hey, Misao, do you want to have lunch with me?" I told my friend once. We were at office that time and it was lunch break. Usually, I don't ask her out but since, I was in good mood that time, I asked her. I was smiling happily at her when I said those words, anticipating she'd come with me.

She lifted her head and looked at me. I saw her blue eyes. They were clouded with mixed emotions. I wasn't sure how she felt that time. Was she surprised? Was she sad? Was she happy? Or was she just tired?

"S...sure," she gave me a one-word reply. She got up, her two hands on the table. She was looking down and seemed so troubled. I looked at her and saw her shocked eyes. Her expression...It was so- haunting.

"Misao..?" I spoke.

She quickly looked up and plastered a fake smile on her face, the kind which she usually makes when there is something troubling her.

"Let's go," she said. Then she grabbed her bag and walked directly towards the door as fast as she can. I followed her immediately, not wanting to lose her on the way.

_What to Say..._

We entered a restaurant then we chose a table for two near the window. We sat there then made our orders.

The waiter left after he had performed the part of his daily job. I looked through the glass window and saw a crowd forming on one side of the street. I began wondering why the crowd hasn't left that place for a while. Suddenly, an ambulance came. I heard its loud siren as it reached the place.

"A car accident..."

I turned my head to Misao when I heard her as she murmured those words. She was a bit fine now, not like earlier when she was so disturbed about something.

"Ohh..." I just said. She was so weird this day, as if the Misao I used to know died and another person has lived within her, the kind which I don't get along with easily.

"What's wrong?" I asked her frankly. She looked at me and again I saw her sad eyes, speaking of misery and regret. But why?

"Nothing..." she answered. "I just woke up this day, realizing that the people I care for won't be beside me all the time- that soon, they will leave me too...alone in this world.

_Don't know what to do whenever you are near_

_Don't know what to say my heart is floating in tears_

_When you pass by, I could fly_

"That sometimes, I have to be true to myself and realize that I can't pretend to be someone for the rest of my life..."

Was this my best friend?

She was speaking like she has fully grown up as a lady- a woman. As I've said, we are grown-ups but for Misao, she isn't fully a grown-up because she hasn't matured emotionally.

"Aoshi-sama...I-I..." she tried to speak.

My cellphone rang. I answered it, forgetting about Misao.

"Moshi, moshi..." I said. The voice from the other line uttered some words. After the short conversation, I hid my phone and tried to explain the matter to my friend.

"Well, Misao...I guess I have to leave you for a short while. Our boss called me and said I was badly needed in the office. I'm really sorry if I have to leave quickly," I explained.

I thought Misao will react differently.

"Okay...Just please take care," she smiled sweetly.

Her last sweet words were so full of emotions and underlying meanings for me. They could mean, 'I'll wait for you', 'Take care, my friend', 'Don't hurt yourself' or 'Just make sure, you'll still come back to me'.

I didn't know why I have thought of that. Maybe it was because of what she has said earlier about how fast people can disappear. But, surely, I won't be one of those people.

"Take care, too. I'll be back," I spoke. I stood up then went to her. I wasn't sure what happened next but, I remembered that my eyes automatically closed and I felt her lips on mine. Something urged me to do that, as if I'll never have the chance of doing that again after I've left that place.

_Every minute, every second of the day_

_I dream of you in the most special way_

_You're beside me all the time_

I walked through an aisle. Everything was white. I could only see my hands and feet as I walked through the lighted path. Until...

I saw a cross at the end of it.

Am I dead?

"Aoshi-sama," a voice spoke. I turned back and saw her- my best friend. She was waving at me, even smiling. I admired the way she looked. I walked towards her.

"Hey, what're you doing here? I thought you're still in the restaurant. I haven't thought you'd follow me, silly," I said as I tried to reach her.

A familiar scene formed out of the white background.

People were everywhere. They were either walking or just chatting with their friends. We were at the park and it was night. The sky was filled with stars. I wondered why night has come so soon. Anyways, it didn't really matter for me as long as I'm with her- a strange feeling yet so true.

I have reached her and we stood before each other, gazing in each other's eyes. She began smiling sweetly at me.

"I have always wanted to be with you," she spoke. She suddenly lowered her head. I went closer and surprisingly, I heard her sobs.

"Mi-chan..?" I uttered.

She lifted her head. I saw the tears coming out of her blue eyes. She was so beautiful that time. But why has she cried? Was it because of me?

_All the Time..._

I tried to embrace her in my arms.

Instead, it's as if I've embraced the cold breeze that passed us. I looked up at her and saw her crying continuously.

"Doushite, Mi-chan..?" I asked her sadly, afraid to know what truly had happened.

She moved away from me as she cried. I saw a crowd. They were gathering at one place.

I heard a loud siren coming from an ambulance near the place. I watched closely.

I saw a car burning. There was also this truck. It was near the car.

An accident happened...

"D-demo.." I tried to look for Misao, but she was gone in an instant. I tried to look for her as I ran around the place.

Suddenly, I saw her near some nurses and doctors. She was crying tremendously. I walked closer and noticed that she was holding a hand of a man.

_I have loved you and I always will_

_Call it crazy but I know someday you'll feel_

_This feeling I have for you inside_

It was I.

I had the accident.

"Aoshi..."

I opened my eyes and saw Misao. A cross was behind her. But, really, it didn't matter for me as long as she's with me.

"Am...I-I dead..?" I asked her. Tears fell on my cheeks. I noticed that she was sobbing again.

"Iie..." she replied as she held my hand and brushed my hair by the other. "I can't lose you that easily," she said.

_I'm a hopeless romantic, I know I am_

_Memorize all the lines and here I am_

_Struggling for words, I still don't know what to say_

_What to say._

"What happened..?" I asked her.

"You had a car accident after you had a meeting with our boss. Actually, I have just known this when I had passed by that street," she explained as she cried.

"Why have I not died..?" I asked her clumsily.

She was shocked by my words. Her eyes widened. They spilled more tears. "Why are you asking me? Have you wanted to die? Tell me," her voice was a little bit shaky.

"No..." I said.

"Dammit, I saved your life..! At least thank me for that! I didn't want to let you die. How can you just wish for your early death?!" she cried at me as she cried hysterically.

_Don't know what to do whenever you are near_

_Don't know what to say my heart is floating in tears_

_When you pass by, I could fly_

"Gomenasai..." I apologized.

"I gave you my blood. You lost much of yours. I didn't want to see you suffer," she told me sadly.

I was touched at what she did. Misao, I didn't know you could've done such thing...

I held her face, caressed it then wiped her tears by my fingers.

_Every minute, every second of the day_

_I dream of you in the most special way_

_You're beside me all the time_

_All the time._

"Kimi no koto..." I muttered. She stared at me with those huge sapphire blue eyes, as she gently held my slightly shivering hand on her warm cheek.

"Zutto suki dayo, Mi-chan... " I finally confessed to her.

Oh Misao, you don't know how happy I am now that I've escaped the hands of death...

_All the time,_

_All the time..._

OWARI


End file.
